Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 4 Page 1
Chapter 4: Hercule’s Clone, Wands and the Train Ride Gohan and Hagrid arrived just outside Flourish and Blotts. Gohan was eager to finish getting his school books so that he could get to the event that he was most excited about, his wand. But when they got into the store, they saw the store filled with witches and wizards. Hagrid then asked, “Wha’ in the world is goin’ on here?” Hagrid walked up to a sign on the wall of the store. When he finished reading it, he had a grim look on his face. “Oh yeah, I fergot he would be here today,” Hagrid growled. Gohan looked at the sign, “What are you talking about? Who’s here today?” Hagrid answered, “Gilderoy Lockhart. He’s a famous wizard tha’ claimed he saved villages from terrible creatures and wizards. He’s favored by everyone tha’ read his books, an’ celebrated by all who idolize ‘em.” Gohan looked curiously at Hagrid, “But that’s good isn’t it? People should celebrate someone who’s done great things.” Hagrid looked angrily at the sign, “True, but tha’ doesn’t mean he should brag abou’ it every single minute! He advertises anything he can get, speak anywhere he can, and is a snob all the time! He even insults other witches and wizards on their way using magic, even Dumbledore once or twice!” Gohan was shocked. He knew Dumbledore was a kind and gentle man, but this Lockhart guy made him like an amateur at magic. Gohan spoke, “This guy sounds a lot like Hercule.” Hagrid asked, “Who’s this Hercule fellow? I’ve heard his name somewhere before.” Gohan answered, recalling everything he knew about Hercule, “Well, Hercule is the current World Martial Arts Champion, but only because I and my friends haven’t entered it for a while. Don’t get me wrong, but he’s got about 1/200 of my friend Yamcha’s power, and he’s the weakest of the group. Well, he’s the one that took the credit of beating Cell from me. He’s very obnoxious and thinks he’s the greatest thing since capsules. Hercule advertises anything that’ll make more of a name for him to. He even insulted my father’s techniques in fighting, as well as my friends.” Hagrid glared into space, “Why that dirty rotten scoundrel. If I knew where he was I’d tear him limb from limb!” Gohan chuckled, “I’m actually glad that he took the credit. I’m not used to publicity and fame, it’s too uncomfortable. And if people knew I defeated Cell, I’d be stalked by fans every minute of the day. So I’m willing to let someone who’s used to fame and fortunes have my glory.” Hagrid looked thoughtful, thinking about what Gohan said. Then, he remembered why they came here, “Blimey! We have ter get inside ter get yer books.” He grabbed Gohan’s hand and dragged him inside the store. Unfortunately for them, the line doubled while they were talking. Hagrid looked at the endless line, “We’ll be here fer hours at this rate!” Gohan smiled, “Unless I help us get to the front.” He then walked up to the wizard in front of him, still holding Hagrid’s hand. Gohan asked, “Excuse me sir. But could you tell me what scissors do?” The man replied, who was obviously annoyed by the pathetic question, “Well duh, cut.” Gohan smirked, “Exactly.” He then put two fingers on his head, and used Instant Transmission. He and Hagrid were transported to a part of the line where they were about 3 minutes from being in front of the line. Hagrid looked astonishingly at Gohan, “Wha’ was tha’ yeh just used Gohan.” Gohan explained, “It’s called Instant Transmission. It allows me, or people I touch to be transported somewhere as a mass of light, then appear there normally. It’s very handy in real life and for fighting. That guy probably has no idea what happened to us, so let’s try to avoid him or we’ll draw a crowd.” Hagrid, still stunned by the explanation, nodded. Then, they heard a familiar voice say, “Hagrid, Gohan, over here!” They saw Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys a few people ahead of them. Gohan hoped they didn’t see him and Hagrid appear in front of them, but then realized that if they had they’d have asked something now. They then walked up to their friends. Gohan grinned, “Hey guys, I guess we’re here for the same reason right?” Fred nodded, “Gilderoy Lockhart’s books. I can’t believe people actually enjoy reading that guys books. Mum fancies the guy.” Luckily for Fred, Mrs. Weasley wasn’t paying attention to what he said. Then, some wizard with a (magic) camera pushed through the crowd, knocking Ron and Gohan backwards. Because Gohan had his tail back, it balanced him out, and was able to catch Ron before he hit the floor. The wizard rudely snarled, “Watch where you’re going! This is for the Daily Prophet.” Ron said hotly, “So, that’s not an excuse.” Gohan added with the same amount of intensity, “Yeah, taking a picture isn’t an excuse for knocking us down.” Gilderoy Lockhart looked at the scene with a mixture of anger and confusion, and then to Harry. His expression changed to an excited one, “Can it be? Harry Potter!” He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him towards him. The photographers and people in the crowd looked at the two. Lockhart said seconds before the camera took a picture of them, “Smile Harry, together we’ll be the talk of the Prophet.” Lockhart then announced similar to the style Hercule would use, “Ladies and gentlemen, this is indeed a great day for Harry here. When young Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts…….” Gohan thought as he heard the wizard this guy cheese things up even more then Hercule does. Those two really are the same .All this guy needs is a mustache, muscles, and an afro and he’d be Hercules’s clone Gohan then heard, “And he and all of his friends will get the full set of my books… free of charge.” As the clerk set the books up, Gohan smiled Anything for publicity and appearance Gohan grabbed his books, as did everyone else. Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid said they’d get them signed, leaving the others to wait at the front of the store. As Gohan and the others made their way to the front, they heard a cold voice sneer, “Bet you loved that didn’t you Potter?” Everyone turned to see a boy with pale skin and blonde hair making his way down the stairs. Gohan looked at the expressions on his new friend’s faces; they all had anger written on them. This guy needs to get a tan Gohan thought. The boy continued his speech, as if wanting to entertain them, “Famous Harry Potter, can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.” Ginny glared at the boy, “Leave him alone.” The boy chuckled, “You’ve got yourself a girlfriend have you Potter?” Gohan couldn’t take it anymore. He decided to meet this punk on the battle field; one he specialized that rivaled his skill on the fighting battle field… the battle field of insults. Gohan said, “And where’s yours, not that many people in our time go for dumb blondes.” The boy turned to Gohan, with fire in his eyes, “Could you repeat that for me?” Gohan smirked, this kid was making things way too easy for him, “I’m sorry, but if you’re deaf as well as dumb you’ll just have to live without knowing what I said.” Everyone watched as Gohan traded insults (as well as winning the battle) with their enemy, astounded anyone had the guts to do so when they didn’t know who he was. The boy started to have red appear on his cheeks, “Do you have any idea who I am!” Gohan looked from head to toe of his foe (I made a rhyme without trying!) and answered, “Some loser who could use a vacation at the center of the sun (if you don’t get it, it’s for his skin)?” Everyone let at least a chuckle escape their lips as the boy turned another shade of deep red. He announced, “The name’s Malfoy; Draco Malfoy.” Gohan frowned, “Why is it that people think they’re cool if they use phrases from James Bond movies? Does it make you feel bigger?” Malfoy blushed from embarrassment, “Yeah, well what’s your name?” Gohan said, “Gohan Son.” Malfoy laughed, “Who names their kid a weird name like that? And that last name, don’t get me started!” Gohan glared… that was going past the line, insulting his father’s last name. Gohan said coolly, “Well who names their kid after something that sounds like a breakfast cereal, and whose last name is mouthwash?” Malfoy blushed even further, signaling his surrender. Ron said, “Bet you’re surprised to see Harry here.” Malfoy turned to Ron and said, “Not as much as I am seeing you here. I think you and your poor family is looking for the used book store Weasel.” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover